Reid
by PAGETEER4453
Summary: So, I wrote this for fun and for my best friend on twitter. It's some short funny things about Reid... I am not good at summaries! Sorry! I hope you enjoy my story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so as I said I would write a fanfic about Reid! And here it is!:) I hope you enjoy it! Please excuse my mistakes I don't speak that much English...If you find any mistakes please correct me!:) I made this for one of my best friend's on twitter! **

**This is for you BAUcheetobreath! Love ya! **

**I own nothing!:( **

* * *

At the B.A.U

Reid had come to work early, he had a little surprise for his friends and partners Emily Prentiss and Derek Morgan. They had teased him for three weeks now. He couldn't take it anymore and he was getting annoyed, so he thought why not play fire with fire!?

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Emily and Derek both screamed when they arrived. "WHERE IS REID!?" Emily went around the B.A.U with Derek looking for Reid.

"You guys were looking for me?" He said with a smirk

"Reid I swear to god.." Emily said than JJ walked in with a case when she saw what happened

"What happened?" JJ said

"Reid's what happened!" They screamed.

"He unscrewed our chairs,mixed up all of our papers, and he put honey all over our desks!" Emily said mad

" You started!" Reid said pointing at them.

"No, we didn't!" Derek said

"Yeah, you did, you guys were teasing me for three weeks! So I decided to do something about it!" He said smirking and sticking his tongue out like a five-year old.

" Just cause we teased you, DOES NOT MEAN YOU CAN DO THIS!" Derek said

"Okay, fine I'm sorry! You guys happy now!?" Reid said smiling. He was proud of what he did.

"No!" Emily and Derek screamed.

"Well, that will teach you not to mess with me!" Reid said walking to the round table room.

"You know, pay back is a bitch, pretty boy!" He screamed.

Derek and Emily just stared at each other, and started laughing. That kid was a genius! He totally pulled this off. But that did not mean that Emily and Derek were not going to get back at him. This was so NOT over!

* * *

**Okay, guys I am going to leave it like that! Sorry its a little short but I just wanted to give you all a little taste of what I will be writing! I hope you enjoyed it! I will be updating soon!:) You know a review would not hurt?:P **


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank you all for the reviews on twitter and on fanfiction...I am so glad you all loved it! I will be writing more chapters like that, so if you don't like it please don't read! Anyway enjoy!:) **

**Sadly...I own nothing! **

* * *

Morgan and Prentiss had not bothered Reid since the 'incident' last week. Reid had proved to them that the boy genius was actually a boy genius! He had pranked them! Both Morgan and Prentiss were a bit scared of what Reid might do to them, but that was not going to stop them from prank him back!

* * *

Reid was going to prank every person on the team. He had a well reason to. He decided the one to prank next would be JJ! She was a great next target. But he needed a plan! He finished his paper work quickly, including Morgan and Prentiss's and went home.

When he arrived home, he came up with a plan to prank JJ! It was genius! He couldn't wait until tomorrow morning!

* * *

" Morning JJ, " Reid said

" Morning, Spence" JJ said with a smile " Listen, Spence is it okay, if you babysit Henry tonight. I know it last minute but it's just Henry's babysitter has plans tonight as well. But if you have plans to I can just ask Pen..."

" JJ, I would love to babysit Henry!" Reid said.

" Really, Oh, thank you Reid! I _owe_ you one!" JJ said with a smile and headed to the round table room.

The words I owe you one, kept going in Reid's mind. She said it herself she owed him one! This was perfect, well at least for him.

* * *

" Reid, thanks again for doing this, " JJ said getting ready with Will.

" No problem JJ, I love taking care of Henry," Reid said.

" Okay, my paper with my phone number is on the fridge. If anything Reid just call me." JJ said

" Don't worry JJ, everything is going to be okay, your only going to be gone for a couple of hours," Reid said.

" Okay," She said " Buddy, you be good with uncle Spencer okay?"

" okai, ma ma" Henry said giving his parents a kiss.

When they left, Reid turned to Henry and asked " Okay, buddy, what do you want to do?"

" Build a fort, and smodies!" Henry said

" Okay, what flavor do you want your smoothie to be?" Reid asked

" Cho'olate" Henry answered

" Okay, one chocolate smoothie coming up!" Reid said heading to the kitchen.

* * *

When JJ and Will came home, Henry was sound asleep in his room. Reid had cleaned up the mess they made, and washed the plates. Everything was just as JJ had left it.

" Thank you Reid for everything!" JJ said

" No problem. But, uhh, JJ.. remember when you said you owed me, well can you do me a favor?" Reid asked

" Sure, anything!" JJ said with a smile.

" Great!" Reid said " Can you come to work 30 mins early?"

" Sure?" JJ said.

"Thanks, see you tomorrow," Reid said hugged her and left.

JJ had no idea what was coming.

* * *

"Morning Reid," JJ said " So, what do you need me to do?"

" Well, JJ... I am glad you asked that, do you remember what you guys did to me, last week at the club?" Reid asked " Well, I decided you have to pay me back for that."

" Oh god! Reid, I am really sorry...look we didn't mean it." JJ said

" Sure, you guys didn't," Reid said

" Okay, what do I have to do?" JJ asked.

" You have to wear these headphone, wear these glasses, and sing and dance Gangnam Style for 2 hours !" Reid said with a smirk.

JJ wanted to say no, but Reid could do a worst prank so she just went along with it. " Fine Reid, give me the damn headphones and glasses!" She said, and Reid gave them to her like she asked.

30 minutes later, the team arrived they couldn't stop laughing. Reid was recording the whole thing. Morgan and Garcia were dying of laughter Hotch and Rossi watched in amusement, and Emily was running away from JJ.

JJ kept chasing Emily while dancing. An hour later, JJ was tired of chasing around Emily and of singing and dancing. Reid stopped recording, later he was going to post it on via. Youtube. Everyone went back to work, and JJ went to go get water. JJ was surely not EVER going to mess with Reid again!

* * *

**Well guys I hope you enjoyed it! Review! Please?:) Sorry if short again!;/ I will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! I've had a rough couple of weeks, doing homework, babysitting and I have a huge exam in 3 weeks! I was going to upload it yesterday, but didn't let me upload! Sorry!;/ **

Anyway, enjoy! Please review,they make me happy!=D

I own nothing, but boy if I did! ;)

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxo

The next day, Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss said good morning to Reid and went straight to work. After they had been pranked by Reid and hopefully never again. Honestly whoever comes in Reid's way should be sorry. Reid is an evil little genius!

Prentiss was serving herself a second cup of coffee when Garcia came in.:

" Morning Em, have you seen Reid?" Garcia asked looking around the room for Reid.

" Um, have you tried looking for him at his desk," Prentiss said pointing to where Reid was sitting doing his paperwork.

" Oh right! Sorry," Garcia said walking towards Reid.

"Hey, Garcia what's wrong?" Reid asked looking up from his paper work

" Well my little genius, remember last weeks case?" Garcia asked

" Which one?"

"The one, where you had to go to a bar with Prentiss." She said.

" Oh that one! Yea, I remember what about it?" Reid asked.

"Well, I saw the live video feed from the security camera, and well..." She said grinning " I saw you asking out that girl"

"Garcia! Please don't tell anyone!" Reid said but by the time he said that Prentiss, Morgan, and Rossi had already heard what Garcia said and they couldn't stop laughing.

"It's not funny!" Reid said frustrated.

"Yes, it really is kid!" Morgan said laughing.

"Morgan stop it! Reid is right its not funny, its adorable!" Prentiss said " I think its cute that you asked out that bar tender."

"Yeah, Reid its nice that you finally asked someone out, what did she say when you asked her out?" Rossi asked

" She, uh... she said no," Reid answered frowning, but soon Morgan laughed so hard. He tried to hide as if he was coughing. Prentiss and Garcia both slapped him on the arm after that.

"Ow! No need for violence, " Morgan said

"You deserve that!" Garcia said crossing her arms.

"Aw! Reid, don't worry there are plenty of fish in the sea," Prentiss said.

"Thanks, but this is exactly why I didn't want to tell anyone," Reid said turning back to his paperwork.

Everyone looked at each other and went back to work too. After that, Reid found his next victim...Garcia!

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxo

The next morning Reid headed to Garcia apartment. He knew exactly what he was going to do with her. This is something she would never forget in a million years! Reid knocked on the door and waited until Garcia opened the door.

" Hey Reid, what are you doing here?" Garcia asked letting the young man inside her apartment.

" Well Garcia, I was hoping if you could..maybe... help me make some cupcakes?" Reid said and waited for Garcia to response.

" Reid, you know I am not the best cook in the world."

" I know, but neither am I. And how hard could it be? Right?" Reid asked

" I don't know.." Garcia said but was cut of by Reid

" Please Garcia! Anyway you owe me from what you did yesterday!"

" What did I do yesterday?" Garcia asked confused

" You told everyone about me asking out that bar tender." Reid said

" But that was an accident!" She said.

"Please, Garcia! Please help me make these cupcakes!" Reid begged.

" FINE!" Garcia screamed.

The cupcake baking went completely horrible! Flour was everywhere, the some of the sugar was on the floor, there were blue and pink icing on the wall and kitchen cabinets. Garcia was screaming at Reid that he was doing it all wrong and Reid was screaming at her that she was doing it all wrong. But what Garcia didn't know was that the cooking business was all being filmed. When they finished baking, they each tasted the cupcake, but as soon as they had one piece they spit it out. It was TERRIBLE! They both looked at each other and laughed.

" Reid why don't you just go to the bakery and buy yourself cupcakes?" Garcia asked laughing

" I think that's a good idea!" Reid said laughing with her.

They both cleaned up the kitchen Reid left home, and not going to the bakery.

xxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxoxxo

On Monday, everyone arrived at the B.A.U.

" Hey Garcia, I found the most interesting video on YouTube. I think you should see it," Morgan said showing Garcia the video. Prentiss wanted to see the video too, so she watched.

" Oh my god! I'm going to kill Reid!" Garcia said.

Emily and Derek kept laughing. Emily said " Now you know how it is being pranked by Reid!"

Soon Reid walked into the room and saw Garcia furious. He grinned he knew she probably just saw the video. " Hey guys, what's going on?"

" Reid, if I were you I'd run!" Morgan said

Reid started running for his life towards the elevator. He got in and closed the elevator door before Garcia came. When the doors closed Garcia screamed " You can run, but I will get you next time!"

Morgan and Prentiss just stood there laughing at the little scene.

**Well there you go guys! I hope you enjoyed it!:) Again I am truly sorry I didn't update sooner! Please review! I want to here some of your ideas, if you have any for my next chapter! **


End file.
